


waxfinch

by serj



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Secret Samol 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serj/pseuds/serj
Relationships: Goldfinch/Waxwing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	waxfinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdlord5000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdlord5000/gifts).



"The two of them when they were young, as superheroes or wrestlers" 


End file.
